


Sweater Weather

by CoBe_Y



Series: Carmilla One Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lost a Bet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoBe_Y/pseuds/CoBe_Y
Summary: On a snowy day mid-december Elise loses a bet to Sharon and has to pay the price: wearing a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas. When Elise goes out shopping to buy the sweaters, things quickly get out of hand when circumstances force her into an uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: Elise Bauman/Natasha Negovanlis
Series: Carmilla One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sweater Weather

"I'm craving something hot, I'm freezing. How about we go grab a drink?" Sharon asked. She and Elise were walking through downtown Toronto for a day of shopping. Elise had just ended up sitting on a chair and having to judge the clothes Sharon tried on. She didn't mind though, she wasn't really in the mood for putting clothes on and off all the time. Especially since she was wrapped up tightly in three layers of warmth so she wouldn't freeze to death. It was about -4 degrees celcius out and snowing, so she agreed when Sharon suggested they'd go find a place to grab a drink. A nice, hot cocoa would do with this weather. As they were walking towards their go to coffee shop Sharon nudged Elise.   
"That girl, over there. See her?" she said. She gestured towards a dark haired girl wearing a grey beanie and a half long black coat. Elise nodded. The girl was standing next to a guy, they seemed to be making light conversation. They were standing across the street from where Elise and Sharon were walking, and as they walked on, Elise's and the girls eyes met. The girl smiled politely. Elise blushed a bit and answered with a small smile.   
"She's cute, isn't she?" Sharon teased. Elise scoffed, and then laughed.   
"Yeah. She is." Elise admitted. Sharon started teasing and nudging Elise repeatedly. She laughed, and Elise joined. They walked along, and as they turned the corner they saw the sign of their favourite coffee shop halfway down the road. As they neared the place, it was snowing so much that they barely saw any of their surroundings. They ran the last few meters to the coffee shop, and slipped a few times. Laughing, they entered the cozy shop. As they shook the snow off their clothes the door opened, and the girl and boy entered the shop, heaving. Elise avoided all eye contact with Sharon, to prevent that she would start teasing her again. Instead she looked around the shop to see where they could sit. She saw a small booth that was free near the back of the shop, nudged Sharon, and gestured. Sharon nodded, and Elise lead the way. As soon as they were seated someone walked up to them to take their order. They both ordered a hot cocoa with whipped cream and tiny marshmallows on top.   
"So." Sharon said. "Are you gonna ask her number?" Elise was confused for a second, she thought Sharon had meant the girl that took their orders. Then the penny dropped.   
"Seriously, Sharon. It's a girl that was standing across the street, she happened to look kinda cute. That's all. Don't push it?" She said with a laugh.  
"Oh come on." Sharon said. "She totally followed us here to get a better look at you." She made a small gesture towards a table in the shop and whispered, "Look. Over there." Elise looked, and saw the girl fumbling with the bracelet she was wearing and engaging in conversation with the guy. The girl looked at Elise and their eyes crossed again. The girl smiled again, but Elise already looked away to argue with Sharon.   
"You're crazy." Elise aruged. "She's obviously on a date with that dude." Sharon scoffed.   
"Yeah right. Well if they are it's the lamest date ever. If you ask me they're just friends." This time Elise scoffed. Their drinks arrived, and Elise smiled politely and thanked the waitress. Sharon did the same, grabbed her teaspoon and scooped some whipped cream with marshmallow into her mouth.   
"Wanna bet?" She said with a full mouth, and a wicked grin appeared on her face.  
"What?" Elise replied, raising an eyebrow. Why was Sharon so obsessed with shipping her and the cute stranger.   
"Wanna bet she isn't on a date with that guy, and came here to get a shot with you?" Elise looked at Sharon, then at the girl, and back at Sharon.   
"Okay." She replied confident. "What do I get if I'm right?" Sharon thought for a moment.   
"I'll pay for your drink." She decided. "But.. if I'm right, you have to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day until Christmas, no matter where you are or what the occasion is." Elise sputtered.   
"What's wrong? I thought you were so confident about your being right?" Sharon teased. Elise narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She took a sip of her cocoa.   
"It's not like we'll be able to check it anyway." She said. Her eyes widened as Sharon got a wicked grin on her face.   
"No. No! No! Sharon!" She begged. "You wouldn't!" Elise panicky looked at the girl, and saw the guy had gotten up to go to the bathroom. Then she looked at Sharon, who'd noticed this too and who's grin got even bigger. Sharon got up from her seat quickly and hurried over to the girl. Elise felt the blood rising to her head and buried her face in her hands. She didn't wanna hear the conversation between Sharon and the girl. She didn't want to know. It was just weird and awkward. Why would that girl follow them, of course she hadn't. She didn't know what would be more embarrassing; if the girl was on a date and Sharon revealed that they'd been keeping an eye on them, or if the girl was actually interested in her and got called out for it right then and there. Elise heard laughing, and soon after that, the sound of Sharon sitting back down at their table. Elise peeked at Sharon through her fingers with a mix of embarrassment and anger.   
"Why did you do that. That right there was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" She yell-whispered.   
"You should be a bit more thankful." Sharon teased. She waved a napkin in front of Elise before laying it down in front of her. Written on it was a phone number. Elise gasped softly.  
"You're welcome." Sharon said to her. "Oh, and you know what that means." She had that wicked grin again. Elise groaned. Not only was she gonna look ridiculous until Christmas, she also had to spend a lot on her new temporary wardrobe, since she had no ugly Christmas sweaters at all.   
"It was about time you got some fun Christmas sweaters!" Sharon cheered, and she took a big sip from her mug.  
They decided to go straight home after they finished their drinks, since the weather was now so bad that they doubted they'd have a lot more fun walking around in the snowstorm. Elise promised Sharon she'd go shopping for ugly Christmas sweaters first thing the next day. As they'd gotten up and walked over to the register to pay for their drinks, Elise saw the girl grin contently, and as they walked past her table the girl winked at Elise, who turned bright red.   
It was 11.30 am and Elise was standing outside, wrapped up in three layers of clothing again, waiting for the bus. There was no way she was going to cycle, with the snow from yesterday all frozen and slippery. She'd thought a lot about the girl. Sharon had refused to tell Elise her name, said she'd have to figure that out herself. Elise had taken the napkin with the girl's number on it with her, and it was sitting in her wallet. Elise pulled her hat down over her ears, which were freezing, and stared in the direction from which the bus would come. Her mind drifted off to what she would make for dinner tonight as she waited. The bus arrived after a few minutes and Elise got in and took a seat in the back next to the window. It was a 30 minute ride from the bus stop closest to her house to downtown Toronto. Elise killed the time by listening to music and counting all the red cars. As she got out of the bus, a cold breeze hit her in her face. Quickly she adjusted her scarf to cover more of her face, and buried her gloved hands deep in the pockets of her jacket. She strolled down the street, remembering what Sharon had told her the day before. Elise had asked her where she had to go to get some funky Christmas sweaters. Sharon had said that the H&M would do. So now Elise was headed in the direction of the nearest H&M. It wasn't too far from the bus stop where she got out. As she was walking she felt her wallet pressed against her hand in her pocket. It made her think of the girl. She wrapped her fingers around the wallet and kept on strolling. Sharon had made such a big deal out of all of it. According to her, it was fate. The fact that their eyes met, that they'd gone to the same coffee shop, and that Elise had said that she thought the girl was cute, meant that the two of them were destined to be together. At least, according to Sharon. Elise didn't believe in fate. Not to be a negative Nelly, just because the universe is so big, and powerful, and the idea that every single person is destined to do something, or to be something, it just all seemed a bit too much and a bit too unrealistic to her. She huffed and rolled her eyes, thinking back of Sharon's speech about soulmates and destiny, as she entered the store. All her muscles immediately relaxed, as a wave of warm air embraced her. She opened her jacket and took off her scarf and hat. She strolled around the shop, looking for the ugly Christmas sweater section. The store wasn't too crowded, but small groups of teenage girls were to be found spread out over the store. Elise walked past jackets, and shirts, and tops, and trousers, before realising that there were no Christmas sweaters on this floor. She headed up to the 2nd floor with the escalator, and immediately saw what she was looking for. Racks with all sorts of Christmas clothing, were stalled out over at least half of this floor. She didn't know where to start.   
"Why didn't I bring Sharon?" Elise groaned desperately upon seeing the many options. She didn't go shopping often, because she felt like it was a pain to fit clothes. Dressing and undressing too many times in a row. She looked on her phone to check the date; December 12th. That meant she had to buy 13 different sweaters, a different one for every day until it was Christmas. Elise slowly walked over to the closest rack with sweaters, looking horrified. She just stood there for some time, internally discussing if she should call Sharon and tell her she wasn't gonna do it, as she saw what her options were. For example, the first three sweaters she saw were one with a reindeer on it who's antlers were stuffed cotton sewed onto the sweater with little bells on it, one with a Christmas tree with neon coloured baubles, and one with Santa reading a magazine on the toilet. She had just made up her mind and wanted to grab her phone when a soft voice spoke up behind her.  
"Hi! Can I help you?" Elise turned around, about to say that, no thanks she didn't need help, she just wanted to have a quick peek at their sweaters, before turning back around and calling Sharon, but she was stunned as she looked right into the same dark brown eyes that had met hers the day before.   
"Uhh, hey," Elise said and she smiled a surprised and a little shy smile. "Well, I, uhh.." Elise doubted. Was she still going to call Sharon? Was she still gonna back out? This would be a good occasion to break the ice a little. Before she had a chance to say anything at all the girl spoke up.  
"Oh, hey it's you! From yesterday, at the coffee shop, right?" She said. Elise blushed a little and nodded. Now she was certain she wasn't gonna stick to her end of the deal. This was way too embarassing. Having to fit and buy and wear 13 different horrible christmas sweaters was bad enough in and of itself, but having this girl help her pick them out? She didn't even know yet if she wanted to pusue her and sent her a text or something, but now she was here right in front of her. No ifs or buts about it. Only one solution, Elise thought to herself. She had to make up any excuse and leave real quick. Just as she was about to stumble out some poorly constructed excuse the girl said, "Let me guess, you're here for the ugly christmas sweaters." Elise froze and turned bright red.   
"Wha..?" She blurted. In her head she sent a stream of curses to Sharon. Did she tell the girl about their bet? Now there was no escape and she would have to fit, and buy, and wear 13(!!!) different ugly christmas sweaters assisted by the girl she was supposed to maybe ask out on a date at some point in the future?  
"Well, I mean," the girl pointed behind Elise, "Why else would you be staring at these?" She said with a small giggle and a shrug.   
"OH, oh, yes of course. That's what you- Yes." So she didn't know. Elise quickly pulled herself together again. "Well, thank you for your help but I was actually just-" She was pointing toward the exit when she got cut off by her phone. "Oh sorry, excuse me." Elise took the phone from her pocket and walked over to a corner as to not stand in the way. She answered her phone without looking at the contact.  
"Hello this is El-" Sharons excited voice cut her off.  
"Hey Elise, you have to play fair."   
"Play fair?" She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? And why are you talking in a weird whisper?"  
"Look to the left. Near the fitting rooms." Elise felt her heart sink into her shoes as she slowly turned her head... and saw Sharon sitting crouched next to a clothing rack near the fitting rooms.  
"What are you doing here?!" Elise hissed angrily, as she noticed the cute girl was looking at her curiously with an amused expression.  
"Making sure you stick to your end of our little agreement. I believe you were supposed to buy thirteen ugly christmas sweaters, and ask out that cute girl from yesterday. Seems like this is the perfect opportunity to combine the two!"   
"And what could you possibly do to force me? I am done with this bullshit Sharon, I'm going to go home now." Elise sighed into her phone as she started to approach the escalator that would take her to the ground floor and the exit.  
"I will jump out at you, drag you over to the girl and loudly tell her everything so the whole store can hear it." Elise froze in her step and looked over at Sharon, who was now in the direction in front of her, just meters to the back of the store.   
"You wouldn't." But Elise knew it was a lost cause. She saw on Sharons face that she meant business, and so Elise had absolutely no choice but to rurn around.  
"I hate you." She angrily whispered into the phone right before hanging up. 

The girl was very helpful. Elise didn't know if that was a relief or if it made everything worse. She'd quickly peeked at her name tag and found out that the girls name was Natasha. Elise hadn't known how to explain that she had to buy an insane amount of christmas sweaters without looking like a lunatic, so after she'd stumbled her way around the seemingly endless racks filled with sweaters she'd just decided to come up with the lame excuse of wanting to try on as many as she could to see which one would look the nicest on her. Natasha had insisted on knowing what kinds of sweaters she liked most so they could narrow down their search, but had eventually accepted Elise's plea of 'just wanting to try them all' and had only asked for her clothing size.  
"Start with these, you can pick out a dressing room and I'll keep bringing you new sweaters to try on then, okay?" Natasha offered as she handed over a pile of 5 of the most hideous sweaters to Elise, who tried to hide her disgust and disgruntledness as best she could. She mumbled a yes and thank you and then walked over to the dressing rooms. As she looked for a free compartment she saw that Sharon had found a new place to hide out: one of the dressing rooms.   
"You are truly unbelievable. You know that?!" Elise told her. Sharon ignored her and eyed the pile of christmas sweaters.   
"You know that's not nearly 13 right?" She commented. Elise just rolled her eyes, went into her compartment and closed the curtain.  
When she was trying on the second sweater she heard someone calling her name.  
"Hey Elise, where are you? I've some new sweaters for you." It was Natasha. She knows my name? Elise thought. She guessed Sharon had told her the day before, seemed logical now she thought about it.  
"Over here." She answered as she pulled aside the curtain and stepped out in a hoodie that was completely green, and in the shape of a christmas tree, with a bright yellow star on the top of the hood, and woolen baubles spread all over. Natasha smiled as she looked at her.  
"That one looks really, erm, nice on you." She said. Elise heard a snort coming from the compartment where Sharon was hiding, but Natasha didn't hear it as she was too far away.  
"Thanks, I don't think green is my colour though."  
"Hmm, not doing yourself a favour then, shopping for christmas sweaters." Natasha said with a small chuckle. It wasn't my choice, Elise thought to herself as she smiled at Natasha who handed over three more sweaters.  
"That the first one you've tried?" She asked.  
"Second."  
"Well I would like to see how all of them look on you. Would you mind showing me?" The corner of her mouth curled a little as she tried to supress a smile, but Elise didn't notice as she had just stepped back into her changing compartement.   
"These new ones you mean?" She asked.  
"Those, yes. And the first one you tried on. I could help you pick the one that looks the best on you." Elise supressed a little groan at the thought of Natasha seeing her in all these awful sweaters. She mentally cursed Sharon again. 

"Are you sure you're going to buy all thirteen of them? I thought you just wanted the one that looked best on you?"  
"Well they all just look so great on me." Elise faked a smile and gritted her teeth. Natasha returned a smile, a genuine one, and lead the way to the register. Elise felt a sting as she swiped her card and paid a little over four hundred bucks. She saw Natasha looking at her with a look of doubt or as if she was measuring her. She was probably wondering why Elise would spend this much money on christmas sweaters, and frankly Elise didn't blame her. Even if she'd decided she would want to ask Natasha out on a date, her answer was almost certain to be no, now that Natasha thought Elise was someone who squandered. Elise sighed as Natasha handed her the bagged sweaters and smiled faintly. She mumbled a thanks and bye and turned around and left the store. As she reached the exit Sharon caught up with her.   
"Nice sweaters." She grinned and she gave Elise a little friendly shove. "Why didn't you ask her out though?"  
"Do you really think I still have a chance with that girl after squandering this much money?! Even if I wanted to pursue her, of which I wasn't sure yet by the way Miss You-Are-Destined-For-Eachother." Elise huffed angrily. "And you are so paying me back for these sweaters."  
"I am kind of sad I didn't get to see you in the sweaters. But I guess I'll just have to meet up with you every day now." Sharon cheered, completely ignoring Elise's words. She looked at her, and seeing her red and angry face made her burst into laughter.   
"Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you. Tonight? Movie?" Elise grumbled a "uhuh".   
"Your place, I'll come over and bring the snacks."   
"Sure Sharon. But you better get me some very expensive and tasty snacks to make up for this." Sharon said she would be there at 8pm that evening and they went their separate ways. Elise was grumpy the whole way home. After she got home and shoved her new clothing items into her closet she went out for groceries. She decided to treat herself with a pizza after a hard day. By the time it was 8 o'clock and time for Sharon to arrive Elise had done her dishes and was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. A couple of minutes passed and she didn't think much of it. Sharon had a habit of being a couple minutes late. Ten past eight she got a little annoyed, though. Right as she went to send her a text asking where she was the doorbel rang.   
"Finally." Elise mumbled to herself. She walked over and buzzed Sharon in. She opened the door of her flat and waited for her get up the stairs. As she heard her footsteps nearing she said, "Hey, I know you're ususally a bit late, but this is the first time you're this late. I was starting to think something had happened."   
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I got a little lost in the neighborhood." Elise froze as she was leaning against her doorpost. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. Opposite of Elise's shocked demeanor, Natasha was beaming as she came walking up the stairs. The way she was looking at Elise was so admiring and flattering that it added to Elise's feeling of not knowing what was happening or how to react.  
"Natahsa! You're here?" She said it rather loudly and her voice echoed through the stairwell. It was more of a question than a statement. As if she was going to follow it up with, 'why?'   
"Can I come in?" Natasha asked politely. Elise nodded and lead the way. She stood in the middle of her living room as Natasha hung her coat over a chair. They looked at each other and after a moment of silence in which Elise was trying to regain her voice she said, "Have a seat. Do you want a drink?" Natasha seemed relieved when she got offered a seat.  
"Yes, do you have tea?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.   
"Of course. You want some honey in your tea?" She poured enough water into the kettle for two cups of tea. As she waited for the water to boil she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw she had a text from Sharon. 'How do you like your expensive and tasty snack?' Elise supressed a snort but couldn't help herself from bursting into a soft laughter. Natasha looked up at her questioningly and Elise, still laughing, shook her head and made a gesture of 'it's nothing'.   
"Sharon is unbelievable," she quickly explained. "She told you to come here?" To Elise's surprise Natasha started blushing at that question.   
"Yeah she thought it would be a nice surprise." Elise turned around and grabbed the kettle with the now boiling water.  
"I have to assume then that you guys know each other somehow?" Elise asked as she poured the water into the two cups. She felt a small bubble of anger raise in her chest at the thought. Had Sharon set everything up, knowing Natasha and knowing she'd win the bet, just to get Elise to wear ugly christmas sweaters?  
"Oh, well, when I gave her my number to pass it on to you," Elise turned around with the cups full of tea and saw Natasha still had a blush creeping up her face and was fumbling with her sleeve, "she asked if it was okay for her to save the number in her phone as well. She said in case you'd chicken out." She chuckled a little.   
"Thank you." She said as Elise handed her the cup of tea and settled on the other side of the couch.   
"Hmm, I see. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Sharon is way too nosy." Elise grumbled apologetically.  
"Oh I don't mind." Elise surprisedly looked up at Natasha, whom had a broad smile on her face.   
"Oh." Elise said with a surprised smile. They sipped their tea and Elise asked if Natasha wanted to watch something, but she said she'd rather chat and get to know each other. That made Elise nervous but she agreed and they chatted as they finished their tea. Then Natasha leaned over to her bag and got a bottle of red wine.  
"I brought this, as eh, a little gift." She blushed as she said it but she smiled with a determined look in her eyes as she handed over the bottle. And so they started on the bottle of wine as they continued talking and getting to know each other. As the alcohol settled in their bloodstream Elise felt her nervousness fade away and they started getting more comfortable. After two glasses they were wrapped up in a deep conversation about gay representation in the media, and after four glasses they had slipped off the couch and were sitting on the carpet crammed between the side table and the couch with their backs against the couch.   
"But wait," Elise giggled as she remembered, "Sharon got so up in our business that she actually got your number to make sure I would go out with you?" Natasha threw her head back in laughter.  
"Oh man it goes so much further than that." She said. She was looking at Elise, her head resting on her pulled up knee, and she brought her glass to her mouth. She laughed a little more before taking a sip.   
"Wait wait, what do you mean?" Elise said and she shifted her body so she was now facing Natasha, her head resting on her hand supported by her arm resting on the couch.   
"What, Sharon didn't tell you?" Natasha snorted into her glass. Elise shook her head and stared at Natasha, completely devoted to this new and interesting topic of conversation. Natasha put her glass back onto the side table, reading herself for the information spill she was about to give.  
"Yesterday evening she sent me a text. Just hey and stuff so we started chatting. And then she told me.." Natasha started grinning and as she continued talking her grin turned into wheezing. "About the whole sweather thing. And asked me if I knew a good place to buy some sweaters so she could give you advice." Elise's mouth had fallen open as Natasha continued to speak.   
"Well I told her, I work at H&M and we have a huge collection." Natasha had stopped laughing and was now looking at Elise.   
"I told her I thought you'd look really cute in a christmas sweater." She said softly with a smile. Elise sucked in a gulp of air as the nervous feeling from earlier that evening washed over her again. They hadn't talked about this all night. 'This' being the subject of them, toghether, potentially, on a date. Elise had thought a little bit about it during the evening and had come to the conclusion that Natasha must be at least somewhat interested in her. Otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to come here. That didn't take away, though, that Elise got very nervous around pretty women, especially if they were potentially interested in her. She bit her lip as she waited for Natasha to continue her story.   
"You do." Natasha chucked softly, shyly.   
"Do what?" Elise asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear, just to have something to do with her hands.  
"Look cute in a christmas sweater." Natasha was looking into her eyes and Elise felt her brain seize to work. It was like her brain was melting into hot goo as she looked into Natasha's dark brown eyes.  
"Y- You-eh look very cute in a beanie." Elise said with a hand gesture toward Natasha. She smiled, her eyes still fixed on Elise's.   
"Thank you." She wispered as she put a hand on Elise's knee, which immediately started to tingle. She didn't notice that she wasn't breathing anymore, so caught up in her eyes. Natasha leaned forward a little and Elise's heart stopped beating as Natasha's eyes flashed down to her lips and then back up to her eyes again.  
"Can I kiss you?" Her voice was barely audible. Elise sucked in air as she gave a small nod and looked at her lips, inching closer to her own. The anticipation made her whole body tingle as Natasha got closer. She looked at her lips just an inch away from her own. She closed her eyes and she felt her soft lips pressing against her own. Blood rushed through her body. It was a soft kiss, a short one. But as the adrenaline rushed through her body she pressed her lips back on Natasha's before she had a proper chance to pull away. She let out a suprised but pleased sound and passionately kissed her back. Helped by the alcohol in their bloodstream the kiss quickly grew heated. Elise felt Natasha's hand on her knee creep up her leg and stop at her hip while her other hand found the nape of her neck and a second later she was being pulled on top of her. Elise let out a moan as their bodies collided with each other. She had one arm wrapped around her back and used the other to balance herself. It was messy, heated, passionate, their hands roaming each others bodies over their clothes. Just as Natasha was leaving a hickey that would reside on Elise's neck for the rest of eternity a phone started buzzing. Natasha detached herself from Elise's neck, who let out a disgruntled groan and sat up a bit dazed, looking around for the source of the disruptance. She crawled over the carpet on hands and knees looking for her phone, and found it accidentally shoved underneath the couch.   
"Fuck." She grumbled as she saw who was calling. She answered the phone.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well," Sharon's voice said throught he phone, "I hadn't heard from you for a while and I was curious how things were going!" Elise rolled her eyes.  
"You seriously have the worst possible timing." She hissed. Behind her she heard Natasha chuckle. She looked behind her and saw Natasha propped up against the couch, messy hair, biting the nail of her thumb and smiling.   
"ooooOOOOHH" Sharon squealed loudly.  
"Shut up Sharon I will murder you." Elise turned her head away from Natasha. "Nothing happened. Goodbye now."  
"No but-"  
"Bye." Elise hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. Then she turned back to Natasha.  
"Sorry for that.."  
"No worries. You know, to be honest, I rather enjoyed our little 'nothing' there." Natasha smirked. Elise felt a blush creeping up her face and hid behind her hands for a moment, before rubbing her face and agreeing.  
"Mmhmm. Yeah me too." She bit her lip and smiled. Natasha moved to a cross-legged position and went with her hand through her hair.   
"Would you maybe, I don't know, like to grab lunch together some time?" She asked. Elise pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked at Natasha. She seemed genuine in her asking.   
"Like, as a date?" Elise couldn't help it, she had to make sure she wasn't misinterpreting this. Natasha snickered, "Yes."   
"I think I would like that." Elise felt a broad smile creeping onto her face before she could help herself.  
"You're a rather good kisser, y'know?" She laughed a bit.  
"Hmm, well thank you." Natasha replied, a smirk appearing on her face. "Since you like it so much, would you mind if I indulged you some more?" She added, already sitting up and moving closer, smirk still plastered on her face.  
"I mean, if you insist." Elise replied with a smile.


End file.
